La Promesa
by angiskuldy
Summary: Post DH/ Tras la batalla, Snape sobrevive y ante la sorpresa de todos Hermione se queda ayudando a que mejore en la enfermería. Snape le hace una promesa pero cuando el curso empieza de nuevo...será ella quien sorprenda a Snape./Mejor leedlo! :) / SSxHG , AU, un poco Fluffy...


**La Promesa**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos! Sniffffffff**

**Pairing: Severus/Hermione**

**Tipo: K+**

**Location: Post guerra**

**N/A (nota autora): Aprovechando que Alan ha hecho una película titulada "Une Promise"...pues ala! Jajaja ya tengo título copiado. A ver...este short fic es un regalo hecho muy muy muy rápido pero hecho con amor para todas las que os gusta esta pareja :) Espero que os guste. Reviews o opiniones aceptadas! Solo tenéis que dar a REVIEW ;)**

Pensaba que el tiempo se había detenido. Que después de haber vivido épocas terribles, mientras la oscuridad acechaba; ahora el pulso no aumentaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que de nuevo sus labios se curvasen en lo que fuera una sonrisa de verdad, no una mueca que tienes que forzar delante de Ron o de Harry por alguno de sus comentarios. Algo que de verdad reanimase aquello que la guerra había sepultado dentro de ella.

Volver a la rutina de Hogwarts después de la guerra la alivió un poco. Y pensó que recuperar el último año escolar la ayudaría a no pensar en nada. Ni siquiera en aquella absurda promesa...

_flashback-_

_Hermione buscaba ayuda desesperadamente dentro de alguno de sus libros. Snape había sobrevivido al ataque de Nagini y se encontraba en una camilla de la enfermeria con los ayudos de Poppy, Minerva y ella misma. Aunque tanto la nueva directora como la medimaga eran suficientes para cuidar a Snape o intentar que mejorara, Hermione seguía en la enfermeria._

_- Señorita Granger ya sabe que aquí esta todo controlado. Tomese un descanso...vaya con el señor Potter o el seño Weasley, disfrute de un paseo...pero por favor deje a Poppy hacer si trabajo. _

_- Oh..no me molesta Minerva -dijo Poppy sin saber de todo qué decir ante la extraña situación. Nadie, ningun alumno se preocupaba o se había preocupado nunca por el profesor Snape-._

_- Profesora McGonagall dejeme ayudar._

_- Por qué?_

_- Snape nos ha salvado la vida! Durante años ha estado jugándose la vida por Harry...hace unas horas usted le ha llamado covarde y todos lo hemos odiado en algún momento. No cree que es lo menos que puedo hacer? -dijo de golpe sin parar de buscar algo inexistente en un libro y cerrándolo de golpe-._

_Minerva suspiró por la nariz y la miró pensativa a la vez que se daba cuenta de lo que Snape era. Desvió su mirada hacia el magullado hombre y después miró a Hermione._

_- Esta bien...tiene razón. Quédese y ayude en lo que Poppy diga..._

_- Gracias profesora._

_Tras días en la enfermería, tanto Ron y Harry no entendían qué le pasaba a Hermione y porqué se implicaba tanto. Harry dejó de visitar la enfermería al saber que Hermione siempre le mantendría informado de las mejoras que hiciera el mago. Ron, cada vez se daba más cuenta de lo que de verdad hacia Hermione en la enfermería..._

_- Hermione..._

_- Si, Ron?_

_- Por qué te empeñas tanto en cuidar de Snape?_

_- Por que a parte de mi y de Poppy nadie se ofrecerá._

_- Poppy podría hacerlo sola_

_Hermione respiró hondo y al final sacó todo lo que pensaba desde hacia días._

_- Claro que podría! Pero se puede saber qué os pasa?! Qué le pasa a todo el mundo!? Éste hombre! -señalo a Snape que seguía en la camilla a apenas 2 metros de distancia- éste hombre ha sacrificado años, AÑOS de su vida para salvar a Harry, para dar tiempo...Darnos tiempo! Ha sabido jugar a dos bandas, cosa que casi nadie podría hacer! Y ahora...cuando necesita ayuda, nadie se la da?! _

_Así que no...Creo que no necesitas que te diga qué hago aquí Ronald Weasley! Si fueras inteligente o tuvieras algo de compasión, tanto tú como Harry o como cualquier otro, estaría por aquí de vez en cuando._

_Ron se puso rojo y apretó la mandíbula, sin tener respuesta ante todo eso. _

_- Algo más? _

_- Sí. No creo que estés aquí solo para ayudarlo, sabes? Si solo le ayudaras vendrias conmigo o con Harry después de pasar horas aquí. Incluso cuando Poppy te dice que te vayas, tú te quedas en el castillo y no visitas la Madriguera. _

_Hermione miró al suelo y de nuevo miró a Ron._

_- Estoy aquí porque necesito ayudar._

_- Y si no mejora, qué? -Hermione bajó la mirada-._

_- Lo sabréis._

_- Y si mejora? -preguntó en voz más alta-._

_- Me quedaré._

_Esa misma noche, Snape se despertó. _

_- Profesor! Se encuentra bien?_

_- Granggggger... -sus cuerdas vocales parecían afectadas-._

_- No hable, todavía es pronto. Espere, avisaré a Poppy, beba algo de agua...-le tendió un vaso y le ayudó a beber-._

_- Ccccommmo...?_

_- Esta bien, todo esta bien. Harry esta bien. Voldemort esta muerto._

_A la semana, Hermione seguía en la enfermería al lado de Snape. Qué al final empezó a hablar._

_- Se puede saber porqué sigue en la enfermería? Todavía estamos en Agosto. Queda un mes para volver a Hogwarts y continuar el año pendiente...Además Poppy puede conmigo._

_- Lo sé. Solo quiero sentirme útil._

_Snape la miró de reojo. Saber que ella era la única que había tenido a su lado, hacia que su corazón notara algo que ya ni recordaba._

_- No será que echa de menos las aventuras?_

_Hermione soltó una risa._

_- No, claro que no..._

_- Entonces? _

_- Entonces nada. Solo prométame que mejorara. Necesitamos un buen profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras el próximo curso...-sonrió de lado y Snape sin querer, también-._

_- Se lo prometo._

_Fin flashback-_

Al entrar a la primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, más de un alumno se sorprendió al ver a Snape vivo. La prensa había sido desinformada de su recuperación gracias a McGonagall que había llevado a cabo todos los trámites a favor de Snape y en contra de que fuera un morífago.

Sin embargo, los allí presentes sabían bastantes cosas, algunas falsas y otras ciertas sobre Snape que Harry había comentado a sus amigos. Hermione miró a su alrededor y se sentó en una mesa.

Ni Harry ni Ron habían vuelto a Hogwarts ese año, pero si estaban Neville, Ginny y Luna.

Snape miró la sala y con un movimiento de varita cerró la puerta del aula.

Su discurso aquel primer día fue algo que sorprendió a muchos. Lo que hizo Snape fue relatar su papel en la guerra. Sin tapujos. Habló de sus técnicas contra las artes oscuras que más le habían ayudado durante años de enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Y al finalizar, todos y cada uno de los alumnos de séptimo, se levantaron y sin saber quien fue el primero; el aula entera empezó a aplaudir.

Y fue justo entonces, justo en aquel momento, en el que Hermione volvió a sentir. Ese reconocimiento que los alumnos le hacían a Snape, era todo cuanto necesitó para que su corazón se diera cuenta de nuevo de que siempre hay algo bonito en la vida, por insignificante que seas en ese momento.

Intentando ocultarse las lágrimas, aplaudió con los demás mientras miraba a Snape y éste, de golpe, la miró a ella.

Al salir del aula, Snape llamó su atención y ella le siguió sin rechistar hasta su antigua aula de pociones.

- Qué ocurre profesor?

- Ya que he cumplido mi promesa, ahora quiero que usted cumpla una...

Hermione frunció el cejo extrañada pero al final aceptó con la cabeza.

- Quiero que...

- Si...?

- Quiero que sea mi ayudante.

- Perdón?

Snape tragó saliva e intentó aparentar calma. Lo que de verdad pasaba era que no pasaba ni un solo día en que no se despertara con la estúpida imagen de Hermione. Tal y como pasó cuando se había despertado en la enfermería. Y lo peor es que no se la sacaba de la cabeza y...tampoco quería hacerlo.

- Mi ayudante. En caso de que quisiera ser aprendiz claro.

Hermione le miró sin saber qué decir.

- La verdad profesor...no sé ni si eso es una promesa -dijo divertida- Por otro lado...si que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con usted...digo...a su lado para...aprender...-Hermione se puso roja tan solo de ver qué había salido de sus labios-.

Y Snape, que se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba dejar escapar las oportunidades, aprovechó el momento.

- Le gustaría pasar más tiempo conmigo? -dijo incrédulo-.

A Hermione le molestó oír eso. Y se sintió con ganas de gritarle como hizo con Ron hacia un mes.

- Y porqué no debería gustarme?

- Soy aquel profesor que odiaba señorita Granger, el mismo que no hacia caso de su sabelotodismo en clase y la ignoraba siempre que levantaba la mano...

Hermione miró al suelo, enfrentándose a sus sentimientos. Por una parte, estaba el Snape que la hacia llorar, por otra el Snape que la hacia ser más fuerte, por otro el Snape valiente y al final...estaba Severus Snape, el hombre que había debajo de las apariencias. Así que al final le miró a los ojos, sin miedo y sintiendo muchas cosas a la vez. Decidida dio un paso adelante.

- Sé quien fue. Quiero saber quien es ahora.

- Acaso cree que cambio como una oruga?

- No...-se rió por el comentario y la cara de asco de Snape- Solo digo que...me gustaría conocerle.

- Por eso se quedó en la enfermería?

- No lo sé...-dijo ella pasados unos segundos-.

Snape intentaba calmarse ante todas aquel escenario de que para nada estaba acostumbrado. Tragó saliva y también dio un paso hacia delante.

- Creo que...nunca le he dado las gracias por aquello. Por haberse quedado a mi lado...

Hermione le miró a los ojos. Tan oscuros que antes daban miedo. Tan oscuros que ahora la hipnotizaban. Cuándo empezó todo esto? -su mente le preguntó en un susurro-.

- Profesor...no tiene que agradacer...-Snape la cortó poniendo su mano en su boca-.

- Yo creo que si. Si sabe mi historia sabrá que no soy una persona que tenga que agradecer cosas muy a menudo. Así que solo lo diré una vez. -retiró la mano de sus labios-. Gracias señorita Granger.

Hermione notó que su piel se erizaba y que necesitaba seguir sintiendo ese "contacto".

- De nada...-su mirada bajó hasta los labios del profesor y al volver la mirada a sus ojos, vio que él también miraba sus labios durante un segundo-.

Notaba como su pulso aumentaba y tenía que tomar una decisión lo antes posible. Así que tanteó, y dio otro paso más para quedar frente a los botones de Snape.

Snape la miró desde arriba y su pecho se hinchó de nervios y de una extraña alegría a lo que podía pasar en los próximos segundos.

Al mirarse, el mago puso su cálida mano en la mejilla de Hermione y suspiró.

- Hermione...

Entonces ella solo tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para tirarse al vacío. Sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso, y a medida que se iban probando, sus suspiros les avisaban de que aquello era el inicio de algo precioso.

Un corazón que siente al otro no necesita nada más. Y aquello era lo que ambos sentían y lo que sintieron aún después de haber parado de besarse.

Las manos de Snape terminaron en el trasero de Hermione, mientras que la Gryffindor terminaba de lamer el labio inferior del mago y sus manos se aferraban a sus hombros.

Se sonrieron nerviosos y se separaron.

- Esto...será mejor que vaya a dar mi clase a los de quinto curso.

- Profesor! -Snape se giró y sonrió de lado dejando a Hermione más relajada-.

- La veo en mi despacho a la hora de cenar señorita Granger.

Hermione le vio marchar son sus ropas negras. Se llevó su mano a los labios y notó su olor en ellos. Sonrió y supo que por fin empezaba a conocer el amor.

**THE END!**

**Review? :)**

**A/N: Regalo de cumple atrasado para Sevmione23! Ireneee! :) **

**A ver..sé que solo te gustan los M, pero...siendo shortfic me ha salido esto! Fluffy XD **


End file.
